Numerous different constructions for screw tops of the general type to which this invention relates are known, including screw tops made of resilient material such as plastic. Numerous developments have been made in this field, particularly in connection with screw tops intended for use with containers which are not produced in a careful and precise manner such as beverage bottles. Such bottles tend to suffer from various irregularities such as noncircular tops resulting from imprecise manufacturing techniques as well as indentations, brokenaway parts and the like, depending upon the country of manufacture and the number of movements or cycles between the filling location and the consumer. Tops have been developed for such bottles which can provide a perfect seal despite such irregularities. However, it is necessarily the case that such tops involve considerable technical expenditure and effort and require a relatively large amount of material.
A significant consideration in this field is that numerous very large beverage manufacturers use their own unique, unmistakably recognizable bottles. These bottles are manufactured to a relatively high standard with regard to dimensional accuracy and are substantially free from the aforementioned irregularities because defective bottles are eliminated. In connection with these bottles, it is unnecessarily expensive to use tops which are made to satisfy more demanding circumstances than those which exist. Thus, if it is possible to produce a simpler screw top which has adequately high quality and in which the simplicity leads to a saving of material, such a saving can lead to enormous economies in manufacture and particularly in material cost because of the vast number of such tops which are required, even though the material saving for each individual top seems to be virtually without significance, being in the order of only about 0.1 gram.